


She doesn't know.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [2]
Category: Caskett - Fandom, Castle, Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot crossover between Castle and Rizzoli and Isles.<br/>It takes place at the end of Season 6 on Rizzoli and Isles.<br/>And Kate hasn't made Captain yet so anytime before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She doesn't know.

Jane and Maura walk into the 12th precinct.

 

"Excuse me I'm looking for..."

"Can I help you?" Kate interupts

"Detective Jane Rizzoli this is..."

"Dr Maura Isles chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of massachusetts."

 

Kate excepts Maura's offered hand.

 

"Detective Kate Beckett, how can I help you?" replies Kate

"I'm here about the Edward Frank murder."

"What about it,"

 

Kate turns her attention from Jane to Maura.

 

"You know our medical examiner is pretty capable."

"I'm not here to step on any toes, I'm just here for moral support." replies Maura

 

Castle walks over to them.

 

"I don't think we've meet, Richard Castle."

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles."

 

They all exchange hand shakes.

 

"Are you a policeofficer?" asks Maura

"God no"

"He's just a writer." replies Kate

"Come on, I'm more than that."

 

Kate looks over at Castle and smiles.

 

"Anyway...we have a few suspects."

"Is one of them called Alice Sands, because that's who you're killer is."

"And you know this because?"

"Alice Sands has been stalking me and my family for months. She kiddnapped Maura and set my house on fire." replies Jane

"I'm so sorry"

"We left a wedding to be here...I wont get in your way I promise I just want to be there when you catch her."

"Ok, lets start with why you think it's her."

"We tracked her here and the last ping off her cellphone is Glaceau Avenue."

"Where Frank's body was found."

"Yes" replies Jane

"That doesn't mean this...Alice,"

 

Jane nods

 

"...woman, killed him,"

"Maybe not but it's a lead."

 

4 days later.

They catch Alice and she goes to jail.

 

"Congratulations are in order,"

"Thank...you" answers Jane confused

"You two got married right"

"We're just friends," replies Maura 

"It was my old partner's actually. I was the best woman...moving on."

"Oh, I just assumed...well I'm gonna leave before I put my foot further in my mouth...Doctor, care for a dance."

"Sure why not." replies Maura

 

Maura and Castle leave.

 

"I'm sorry about him"

"It's ok, everyone makes that mistake. How long have you two been together?"

"About 3 years, how long have you been in love with Maura?"

"What...I'm not...,"

 

Jane sighs

 

"Is it that obvious?."

"Even to Castle, and that's saying something, plus you can't keep your eyes off her." replies Kate

"She doesn't know."

"I think you'll be surprised." 

"I don't know,"

 

Castle and Maura come back.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Maura

"Noth..."

"Love...do you believe in love at first sight Dr Isles?" asks Kate

"Please call me Maura...you know there is a study in the..."

 

Jane gives Maura a look.

 

"Yes, I do actually"

"Talking from experience." asks Kate

"Isn't that the only way," replies Maura 

"I agree, don't you Jane,"

"We should probably go, we've got an early flight in the morning."

"Oh, ok, It was nice to meet you."

"You too." replies Kate

 

Later in the hotel room.

 

"I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok." replies Jane

 

Maura enters the bathroom leaving the door a little bit open. Jane watches Maura remove her clothes. She puts her head on the pillow when Maura starts to remove her bra.

 

An hour later Maura taps Jane awake.

 

"What's wrong?"

"You're not really picking up my my hints, so I guess I'll just have to be a bit more forward."

 

Maura kisses Jane quickly and pulls away.

 

"Uh..."

"I heard what Kate asked you." replied Maura

"You heard?"

"Well I read her lips,"

"You can do that?"

 

Maura nods. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Jane,"

"Because I'm an idiot" replies Jane

 

Maura kisses Jane again.

Jane pulls away.

 

"Are you naked under that towel?"

"Shush" replies Maura

 

And the towel falls to the floor. 


End file.
